


Robots don't get sick

by Berrylicious



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sensei Wu is strict but also cares for his students, Sick Character, Sickfic, Zane thinks he's just a robot, those three are the major characters while the rest are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: Zane believes that he can't get sick so when he gets it he tried to make sense on whats wrong with him.
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Sensei Wu & Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Robots don't get sick

Currently, Zane’s program does not compute.

He was feeling hot but when he checks his systems to see if he has a virus in his network everything seems fine. He had Pixal check his fan cooler system but it was also fine too. He also asks Jay and Nya to check if there’s something wrong with his components but there’s nothing. There was nothing wrong with him but he felt light headed and numb. 

Thinking that it was just an illusion made by his head, he shrugs it off and continue his training as usual. But when he was training, his whole body felt heavy and he was breathing heavily. He asks Sensei Wu for an early break and he replies with a nod. 

The white ninja sat beside the temple while the other ninja continues with their training. His sight was getting blurry and it looks like he might fall if he stands right now. “Your skills are lacking than what you always do. Is there something wrong Zane?” Wu walks slowly towards Zane and ask him in a concerned voice. 

“It seems that I felt hot this morning, and now I also feel heavy and dizzy. I still don’t know what was the cause since all my systems seems fine.” He finishes his sentence with a coughing fit. Wu sat down beside Zane and placed his hand on his forehead and as he expected, it was really hot. “It seems you got a fever. My advice is you should rest for now until your fever is cured.” 

However, Zane just chuckles, “No, I don’t think I have a fever. I’m a robot, sensei. Robots don’t get sick.” After few minutes of resting he continues his training with the other ninja. Wu watched him by a far to make sure that nothings bad going to happen to him.

“Are you sure your alright Zane? We don’t need to do it if you don’t feel well today.” Cole also notice that he was looking very sickly. He was breathing heavily and it looks like his hands are shaking while holding his bow.

“I feel a bit lightheaded, but I’ve checked my system and there’s nothing wrong. I think I can battle as usual.” Zane confidently said. Zane was now having a duel training with Cole as his opponents. Cole take note to himself that he needs to duel Zane with just bit of strength than normal just to make sure he won’t do Zane any harm.

Truthfully, Zane felt that he’s in bad shape. But there’s nothing wrong with his system. Does Sensei Wu hypothesis was correct all along?

That’s ridiculous.

He’s just a robot.

Robots don’t get sick.

Zane felt exhausted. He’s vision was blurry. He felt like he can sleep right now, right here. Just as Cole was charging at him, he began to lose his balance and fell into the darkness. Everything went black.   
*********************  
“Zane!”

Just as Cole saw that Zane’s leg was giving out, he run towards him and grab him immediately. The other ninja heard Cole’s panic screamed and ran towards the two. “What happen?” Lloyd ask, noticing that Zane was now unconscious in Cole’s arm. Sensei Wu also rush towards them.

Cole laid Zane down on the ground slowly. He notices that his face was red and he was sweating and breathing heavily. That was when Cole knew what’s wrong. Zane was having a fever. “Cole! Bring Zane to my room, I have medicine for him.” Sensei Wu ordered. Cole nodded. He carried Zane by his arms and rush to Wu’s room.

“Sensei, what’s wrong with Zane?” Now Kai was asking, confused with the situation.

“Zane is sick. He now needs to rest to make sure he recovers from it.” Sensei Wu said to him as he rushes towards his room.

“He’s what?!” The other ninja said loudly.

*********************

When Zane woke up, he notices few things. He wasn’t in his room and there’s a damp cloak on his forehead. He was covered in a blanket and he smelled a really nice scent.

“Zane! Your awake!” Zane just notice that Cole was besides the bed that he was lying down, looking concerned. Beside Cole there was Sensei Wu, who was holding a tea cup that gave a similar scent that he smelled just now.

“What *cough* happen.” Zane ask the two. The last time he remembered he was duelling practice with Cole but then everything went dark. “You got black out because of your fever. Your now in my room for a remedial.” Sensei Wu explain, now looking at Zane with a stern face, “I’ve told you that you were sick but you didn’t listen. Let this be a lesson for you to take care of your health.” Cole was listening to Wu’s scolding. He would like to rebut but he also agrees with what Wu’s said.

“But Sensei it does not make any sense! I’m a robot! I can’t get sick! I’m not suppose to! My system is all fine and I have no virus in my program so where did it come from?!” After he finish his explanation he then gets into a coughing fit. Cole rub Zane’s back for his relieve.

Wu just give a big sigh. “Don’t worry sensei, I’ll handle this.” Cole reassure Wu. Wu nodded and left the two alone. 

“Cole, do you agree with me that I’m not sick? That I’m being delusional? Because I do believe I am. Or it could be a virus that cannot be scan by my system…” Zane tried to scan his whole system again but he still can’t find the problem.

Cole knew Zane will think like this. As a logical thinker, Zane believes that all problems can be calculate and has a logical reason for the problem to happen. But to Cole, he’s more than a robot.

Cole gave on Zane a pet on his head. “Your sick Zane, and I know why you can’t seem to find the problem with your system.” Zane looks at Cole, wanting to know the answer to his problem. “Why?” Zane asks.

“It’s because your more than a robot, Zane. You’re a living being. You can feel pain, you can have emotion. Which mean you also can get sick.” Cole place a hand on Zane’s shoulder. “Your also just as human as us, Zane.”

“I…. I am?” Zane doesn’t know what to say, he always thought every time he had problems with his system, with his body he just thinks there’s a bug that needs to be fix. It has always been something to do with him being a robot. He always thought himself being just a robot and there’s nothing more to him than that.

What Cole said actually make him feel happy, as if the empty spaces in him was filled. All the thoughts that he thinks, that he believes that he’s too different than the rest of his friends. The believes that he was just a robot....

Can be a false statement.

Which mean he is just like them.

Tears fall from his eyes.

“So… d-does that mean I’m not different than the rest of you? D-does that mean I-I’m the same as you?” Zane just blurted out the words that came from his heart. “D-does that mean we’re n-not so… d-different.” Zane tried to wipe off his tears but it still kept going.

Cole wrap his arms around Zane, giving him a hug. “You were never different from us Zane. We were never different since the beginning.”

*********************

“Looks like we’ve got a problem, Cole just make Zane cry.” Jay said as he was spying through the door.

“Should we just join in? It looks like they were having some deep conversation.” Lloyd pointed out. They all we’re going to visit Zane to see how he was doing but found out Cole was still there with Zane so they've been waiting for a while.

“Just leave them be, you know Cole has a thing for Zane.” Pixal told them as she was also watching the two having their moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Been planning on a sickfic for Zane a while ago. Hope you like it.


End file.
